


Jolly

by raccoonsmate4life



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:19:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5511719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raccoonsmate4life/pseuds/raccoonsmate4life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kensi gets Deeks a Christmas gift that may be a little bit more for her than for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jolly

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by something I saw in the store recently and I immediately thought it was something Kensi wouldn't be able to resist buying for Deeks.
> 
> Usual disclaimer applies - I own nothing...not NCISLA or the characters, and not the song/lyrics mentioned briefly.

The sudden chill from the wet nose pressing against her arm as it hangs off the side of the bed startles Kensi awake. She opens her eyes and turns her head, coming almost nose-to-nose with her second favorite scruffy face.

"Hi, Monty.” The mutt nuzzles her arm again, urging her to pet him. She complies, running her hand across the top of his head and scratching behind his ear.

The bright sunlight streaming into the room tells her it’s not all that early in the morning and she hears the unmistakable noise of cabinets being opened and closed and pans being put on the stovetop coming from downstairs. She also hears…humming? She strains to listen but can’t make out what song it is – she thinks probably a Christmas song, Deeks has been singing festive tunes for the past few weeks.

Kensi throws off the covers and lazily rolls herself off the bed. Finding one of Deeks’ long sleeved t-shirts on the chair, she tugs it over her head and then pulls on her favorite yoga pants and pads out of the room, Monty in tow.

When she hits the bottom of the stairs and turns towards the kitchen, Deeks is quiet now and it sounds like he is rifling through the pantry for something. Her morning greeting gets caught in her throat when she stops in the doorway and catches sight of him and what he’s wearing.

Or…more like what he’s not wearing.

For standing with his back to her, slightly bent at the waist as he scours the shelves, is her boyfriend. Wearing nothing but her last little Christmas gift to him (that is definitely more like a Christmas gift to herself). And it’s even better than she imagined it would be.

. . . .

_Kensi watches Roberta retreat to the kitchen on a mission to make them an “extravagant Christmas brunch” before Kensi’s mom shows up and she sighs contentedly as Deeks come to stand behind her. His arms wrap around her waist and his chin comes to rest on her shoulder as she laces their fingers together._

_“Merry Christmas, Kens.” He kisses her cheek._

_“Merry Christmas.” She squeezes his arms, “Come upstairs with me, I have one more thing for you.”_

_“Is it you? Are you gonna put a bow on yourself? I seem to remember saying I wanted to unwrap you.” His voice is low and she’s pretty sure he just growled and if it wasn’t for his mom in the next room, Kensi thinks that’s exactly what would be happening right now._

_But his mom_ is _in the next room, so Kensi gently elbows him in the side, shaking her head, “It’s not me.” She turns in his arms and grins, “Plus, you already unwrapped me last night, remember?”_

_“How could I forget? I’ll never be able to look at Mrs. Claus the same way again. Or bows.”_

_She chuckles as she pulls away, tugging at his hand for him to follow her. They make their way up to his (their) room and she gently pushes him in the direction of the bed._

_"Sit. Close your eyes.”_

_He does as he’s told and hears her rustling around in the closet. “Are you sure it’s not you? You’re taking a long time.” Then he barks out a laugh, “You lost whatever it is, didn’t you? One of these days, Kensalina, you’ll let me organize your side of the closet.”_

_“Shut up. I didn’t lose it…I just bought it a while ago…” Her voice is muffled as she digs through all her junk on the floor. When she spies a corner of Christmas wrapping paper, she grabs it triumphantly, “Ah! I knew it was here.” The small gift found, she backs out of the closet. Walking over to the bed, she sits down next to Deeks and places it in his already-outstretched hands._

_Without opening his eyes, he turns the package over in his hands, squeezing it, silently assessing it. “Did you get me underwear? Seriously, Kens?”_

_She rolls her eyes. “Just open it, Deeks.”_

_He opens is eyes, gives her a goofy smile, and turns his attention to the gift as he tears at the paper._

_“You_ did _get me underwear…Did we make some huge leap in our relationship that I missed that we’re already at this point? Did you get me socks too?” He tries to wink at her._

_Kensi huffs and takes the gift from him, ripping the thin cardboard band open, unfolding the boxers that were inside._

_Okay, so maybe they’re more like hot pants than boxer briefs. And that_ may _be one of the reasons she decided she had to get them. But was really drew her to them in the first place was—_

_“Oh! There are little surfer Santas on them!” Deeks grabs them back from her._

_That._

_“I love them.” His smile now is genuine, and also a little leering. “And I love you. Do you want me to model them for you?”_

_Kensi laughs and leans over to kiss him, “Maybe later. We should go back downstairs to see if your mom needs help.”_

. . . .

Watching him as he finds what he was looking for and walks back over to the counter, still oblivious to her presence, Kensi gets a good look at just how short the boxers are. They really are more like hot pants. She gives herself a mental-high five and thinks it’s undoubtedly the best six dollars she’s ever spent.

He starts humming again, and now she can make out what song it is.

“Mm-mm the mistletoe…hung where you can see,” he turns and notices her then, glancing above the doorway, where he’d happened to have hung mistletoe a couple of weeks ago, and makes his way over to her with a warm smile on his face. “Somebody waits for you, kiss her once for me.” He drops a quick kiss to her lips.

“Nice undies.” She playfully swats his ass as she follows him into the kitchen, where he is apparently making chocolate chip pancakes. Grabbing a handful of chocolate chips before he is able to snatch the bag away from her, Kensi hoists herself onto the counter to watch him work on their breakfast.

“You like?”

“Mm-hmm. I knew I would.”

“And I knew these were more for you than for me,” he flashes her a cocky smile and shakes his hips.

Kensi chuckles, “Like the Mrs. Claus bra and panties were more for you than for me?”

“Exactly.” Deeks eyes her up and down and waggles his eyebrows, “Speaking of…I was hoping you’d be wearing them.”

“I wasn’t aware we were having an underwear party down here this morning.” She slides off the counter and comes to stand in front of him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

Putting down the spatula he’d been holding, Deeks rests his hands on her hips and trails a line of feather light kisses up her neck. He nips gently at her earlobe and whispers huskily, “You know I love when we have underwear parties.”

Kensi can’t suppress the shiver that runs down her spine and tilts her head to the side as he continues to kiss his way back down her neck. “And here I am not wearing _any_ underwear…” she smirks when his lips abruptly end their journey and he pulls back to look at her, “…because I thought you preferred our naked parties.”

She swears she can almost feel the heat in his gaze as his eyes drift over her body again and a split second later, his lips crash into hers. Deeks quickly lifts her up and sits her back in the spot on the counter she'd abandoned just a few seconds earlier, and stands between her legs, his hands running up her thighs. Kensi gasps when his fingers migrate under the hem of her shirt and brush along the bare skin of her waist and he takes advantage of the chance to deepen the kiss, his tongue dancing with hers. As his hands slowly inch the fabric up her body, her own hands begin to tease the waistband of his boxers. When the soft cotton of the shirt is gathered just under her breasts, he breaks the kiss, eliciting a groan from her as she looks at him curiously.

He simply smiles and pulls her shirt off in one swift motion. As he leaves a trail of hot, wet kisses across her collarbone and down between her bare breasts, he mumbles against her skin, "You always have known me so well."

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you're looking for the "rest" of this story...the sexy times are now up in a new story, Let It Snow.


End file.
